Eli's past part 1
by Goldenstream Kagamine
Summary: Six year old Eliza McKnight watches her family murdered, right in front of her, she is captured and taken to an evil orphanage where she makes her only friend, Lisa. She will protect her friend, even if it means to sacrifice her own life...
1. Chapter 1

Eli's past

Chapter one:

My name is Eliza I am six years old. I am an Orphan since they have killed my Mother Cecilia, my Father Norman, my older sisters Molly and Krista, and my little brother Grayson. They said that my family was too powerful to be alive, even though Grayson had no powers. Yet they kept me. They had come on a freezing February night, February 14th to be exact. It was late and I was watching the snow fall outside. My mother was washing dishes, my father was eating cake, Molly and Krista were upstairs, and, where was Grayson? I heard a blood curdling scream from outside. I ran to the window, just in time to see a flower of red blossom on Grayson's chest. The henchman swarmed into my home and killed my parents, right in front of me. One of them pointed his gun at my chest, as Molly and Krista came downstairs; another henchman put his hand on the gun at my chest, pushing it downwards. "Not her," he had said, "Not the Princess." He pointed his gun at Krista instead, killing her and then Molly. I screamed as I was dragged out the door, and the last thing I saw of my home was Grayson, the look of terror frozen on his face. Then I was shoved into a van, and was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in a strange flaming place that I had never seen before. I looked around franticly as I was marched toward one of the buildings. Then I lost it. These people had killed my family, but they have no rights to me! Most of the henchman had left, I twisted my wrists out of the henchman's grasp. I slammed their heads together, and watched them crumple to the ground. Then I attacked the next four, knowing they had orders not to kill me. I ran to an old building, went inside, and ran up as many stairs as I could. I shoved myself into a cupboard and slept. I was there for a couple weeks, living off stale bread and water that could be found in the building. The henchman had not come in a week so I had let my guard down. I had accidently left the cupboard that I slept in's door half open, the henchman had come to search the building. One of them had looked into the room that the cupboard was in and saw me curled up in it. "Hey guys, I found the Princess!" he yelled. The rest of the henchman came and dragged me away, to the building they had tried to take me to before. They shoved me up some stairs and shoved me into a room. They left and locked the door behind them. I looked around and saw a cyan hedgehog sitting in the corner, staring at me in terror. I smiled at her and leaned against the wall. The hedgehog kept staring at me, still terrified. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." I said to her. The girl put a finger to her lips. I nodded and closed my eyes. A purple hawk and a green albatross burst into the room. The girl flinched back. They yelled at me for speaking and I was reminded of my Father. They asked me for my name. "Eli" I had said." Of course Eliza." the albatross named Ollie sneered. "How do you know my name?" I asked. He obnoxiously mimicked my voice then replied in his own, "the ones who brought you here told us you idiot!" "who brought me here?" I asked. The hawk named Amelia laughed "you'll find out soon enough princess." She sneered. Ollie smacked me and then they left. I shrugged and sat down, falling asleep after awhile. I woke up at five thirty in the morning, due to nightmares. The other girl was still asleep so I laid on the floor until she got up. I followed her to the living room, where we were assigned chores. We worked all day in silence, and then were sent to our room, the attic, with half a slice of burnt toast each. I take a huge bite out of mine, and then yell, "YUM, THANKS FOR THE DELICIOUS TOAST!" Amelia and Ollie grabbed us and forcefully shoved us into the cellar. The blue hedgehog ran and sat down in the corner of the room. I saw some soap and some pipes and got an idea. "Hey, do you know what a bubble is?" I asked the hedgehog. She shook her head. I took some soap and a pipe, squirted some soap down the pipe and blew through the pipe. Some small bubbles came out. "These are bubbles." I told her. She looked at it in amazement. I handed her some soap and a pipe. "Here, try it." I said. She quietly says "I a-am Lisa." she says. "Hi Lisa, I'm Eli." I replied. Lisa is again silent. I blew a bunch of bubbles and watched them float around the cellar. "so, are you going to try them?" I asked. She looked at me, obviously confused. "you just blow through the pipe." I tell her. She hesitated, then blew through the pipe. An army of bubbles came out. Lisa flinched back. "It's alright, they won't hurt you." I reassured her. She pokes one of the bubbles and it pops, Lisa gasps. "Did I k-kill it?" she asks. "No you just popped it." I tell her. "Oh." She said relaxing a bit. "Interesting, aren't they?" I said. "Very," she replied. "Yeah, I always thought they were fun." I said. "Why do they float?" she asks me. "The soap in them makes them float." I answer. Lisa is silent. I blew some bubbles. She smiled. I smiled back. Then she asks, "How d-did you come up with t-these?" "Well," I replied, "My dad and I we didn't see eye to eye, he was a controller of fire, and I can control water, so he, *sigh*, every time I said the littlest thing he would drag me into the cellar, burn me really badly, and leave me there for weeks at a time. There were pipes and soap there, so I got the idea then." I told her. Lisa tried to speak, but was stuttering to much to form a sentence. "Calm down and repeat yourself Lisa." I said to her. "Th-that is a-awful!" Lisa exclaimed. I shrugged, "I lived," I replied. Lisa is silent. One of the pipes burst. Lisa jumped back, I yelled for Grayson to run. Then I was launched into my first flashback; The henchman came, they were coming to kill my family. I relived the moment each of my family members died, but when I got to my Father, I relived the first time he had abused me. He had just gotten home from a business trip, I was three then. He had grabbed pulled me out of the living room by my hair. He threw me in the cellar and called me a mistake, and told me that no water was aloud in his house. Then came the fire, burning away at my skin. I woke up, Lisa was staring at me. "A-a-are you a-alright?" she asked me. "Yeah I'm- Why am I burned?" I asked just noticing that my skin was burned and blackened. "I d-do not k-know." Lisa replied. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Ten m-minutes, fifteen s-seconds, and seven m-milliseconds." Lisa replied. "Did Amelia or Ollie come while I was out?" I asked. "N-no," Lisa said. "Well that's good." I said. Lisa was silent. "I'm sorry I got us thrown down here." I said to Lisa." T-there is nothing to be s-sorry about they did n-not inflict much p-pain upon us." Lisa replied. "yeah but you didn't do any thing wrong!" I said. "T-they do not c-care." Lisa said calmly. "why are they such jerks anyways?" I asked. "I do n-not know what that means!" Lisa exclaimed. "why are they so mean?" I asked, rewording my sentence. "I d-do not k-know." Lisa said. "okay," I replied. Lisa is silent ."How long do we stay down here?" I asked Lisa. " W-we stay until t-they come to g-get us." She replied. "Okay," I said again. Lisa is silent, I blew some bubbles. Lisa smiles, I smile and blow more bubbles. Lisa reaches out and one landed on her hand. It didn't pop, she smiled. "so why are Amelia and Ollie obsessed with burnt toast?" I asked. "they are n-not, they f-find no n-nutritional so it is given t-to us." She said. I blew some more bubbles, Lisa smiles, I watch the bubbles float around the room. Lisa gives a small yawn and curls up in a ball to sleep. I leaned against the wall, I looked at Lisa, she looked so tiny and helpless. How could Amelia and Ollie be so heartless to hurt her? I decided then that I would do the best in my ability to protect her, even if it meant death. I guarded her all night, making sure Amelia and Ollie didn't come. After Lisa woke up Ollie came to get us, he grabbed us and started to shove us into the living room. I twist out of his grasp and calmly walked up the stairs an stand in the center of the room, waiting to be assigned chores. Ollie glares at me, I ignored him. Amelia hands Lisa and I lists of chores, we silently work on them the rest of the day until Amelia sends us to the attic. I sat back and stared at a wall. Lisa pulls out a textbook and begins to read. I watched her read. "What are you reading about?" I ask quietly. "J-Japanese and E-English grammar." She replied. "That's cool." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

- Two years later –

Most of the two years went by like this: Get up, eat half a slice of burned toast, work all day, sleep. Occasionally being cut up and thrown in the basement for no reason. Today was just one of those basement days, we were blowing bubbles, as we usually did in the basement. Ollie fell down the stairs to the basement. There was one bubble in the room, right next to Lisa and I's heads. Oliie grinned, smacked Lisa, kicked me, and left. Lisa started panicking, I facepalmed. Ollie came back a few minutes later with Amelia. She ordered us to follow her. They lead us into the living room. Ollie took a knife. "Your punishment," Amelia said, "for being worthless, naïve, idiots who have no life and no future." Ollie pinned us to the wall, cutting us deeply. Some of our blood got on the wall, Amelia said something to Ollie and he disappeared, returning a few minutes later with two cloths and a giant bucket of water. He threw the cloths at us and set the bucket on the floor. "Have fun!" he said. Lisa sighs and picked up a rag, and turns to the wall. Some blood from her wrist drips onto the wall. Ollie smirks and smacks Lisa, she looks sadly at the ground. Then I got mad, Lisa had done nothing to deserve this treatment! She was an innocent girl who sadly was kidnapped by two pathetic excuses for birds! I turned around an began to wash the wall, when Ollie wasn't looking and Amelia had left I sent a wave of water flying at an unsuspecting Ollie. He was winded for a moment then jumped up and instead of grabbing me, he grabbed Lisa. I slowly lower the water back into the bucket then I cross my arms and glare at Ollie. Amelia walks in and looked confused. A dripping wet Ollie says, "She can control her powers perfectly." "Lisa?" Amelia asks, since Ollie was holding Lisa. Ollie looked like he would facepalm, "Not her, Eliza of course!" he said patiently. Amelia looked surprisingly calm, "Bring them to the roof, both of them." She said. Amelia takes Lisa's arm and drags her up the stairs to the roof. Ollie stabs me in the back "Walk," he growled through a clenched beak. I walk up the stairs to the roof. Lisa looks at me, clearly terrified. "Do you want the honors?" she asked Ollie. "Of course." He sneered. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the edge of the roof. "Any last words Eliza?" Amelia sneered. I looked straight at Lisa who looked like she was about to cry. "Sayonara." I said softly. Then, before Ollie could shove me, I pulled his knife out of my back and handed it to him. I held my breath, and jumped, straight into the fire hundreds of feet below me.

-END OF PART ONE-


End file.
